1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device for executing a plurality of applications and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device for controlling a display of a window in which a plurality of applications is executed and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer may have multiple display devices (e.g., multiple monitors, while a mobile device may have only one display device (e.g., a touch screen). A user of a desktop computer may divide a screen of the desktop computer's display device according to a working environment (for example, horizontally or vertically divide the screen while displaying a plurality of windows) and use the divided screens. When a web browser is executed, the user can move a web page displayed by the web browser in an up or down direction by using a page up button or a page down button arranged in a keyboard. When the user uses a mouse instead of the keyboard, the user can move the web page in the up or down direction by selecting a scroll bar located in a side part of the web page by using a cursor or by selecting a top button displayed as a text or an icon located in a bottom part of the web page.
In contrast to desktop computers, mobile devices tend to have smaller screen sizes. The smaller screen sizes make it more difficult to divide portable device screens among multiple applications. Although various applications which simulate consumers' curiosity and satisfy consumers' demands may be provided on a given mobile device, the limited screen size and a User Interface (UI) and User Interface (UI) of that device may make it inconvenient to execute a plurality of applications in the mobile device at the same time. For example, when one application is executed in a given mobile device, the application may be displayed in an entire display area. When the user desires to execute another application, the user should first end the currently executed application and then select an execution key for executing the desired application. That is, in order to execute several applications in the mobile device, processes of executing and ending the respective applications may need to be repeated, which in turn could make the user feel inconvenienced.
Furthermore, mobile devices have more limited User Interface (UI) facilities than desktop computers. For example, when a plurality of applications are displayed in device desktop computer, commands may be simultaneously input into different applications from the plurality. By contrast, display controls of mobile devices may be configured to route all commands input into the mobile devices' touchscreen to only one application—namely, the application whose window has the highest activity order. Accordingly, the user of a given mobile device cannot simultaneously use all windows that are displayed on the device's screen at the same time.
The above limitation may become more noticeable when a plurality of users need to control different windows on the same display device (e.g., touch screen), as it could prevent each of the users from interacting with his or her respective application(s) freely. When the plurality of users input commands into windows, respectively, the window having the highest activity order receives all the commands, so that only one of the applications can be controlled to the exclusion of all others.